A lot of Character
by Kitty10140
Summary: Have you ever wished that your characters from your books could jump out of their pages and join you in reality? or have you wondered if your character thinks about you? well join Jace and I in this story and find out just how muc they do think about us readers
1. Chapter 1

**So a few notes before we start. This story does a lot of Clary Bashing so if you like her i hope that you can look past that. Secondly this story is about Jace falling in love with essentially one of you so i hope you enjoy that as well. Most of the Clary bashing is done by Jace. If you like it please review and Favorite the story :DD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the stories or characters that appear in this Story.**

Chapter one

I asked the bartender to pour me another round, I am exasperated currently and a drink usually helps me calm my temper. A few minutes into the drink my mother walked through the door, Cassandra Clare. She has been busily hopping around recently and I haven't been able to see much of her. She comes up to the seat next to me and sits down.

"Hello Jace," She says "It's been a while."

"Yes it has been mom. How have you been?"

"Eh, Life has been really busy lately."

"Yeah I would say so sense the book has over a million readers now."

"Yeah," she looked at me calmly. "Jace, how are things going with Clary?"

"Oh do you mean the obnoxious little red head you set me up with? Can't you guess?"

"Why are you so impatient towards her?"

"Let me think, she is snobbish, Irritating to the 9th degree, and the clingiest parasite you will ever meet."

"You could at least give her a chance Jace."

"No mom, I will play my part and that is it."

"Fine but if you die alone that is your fault."

"That is a wee bit dramatic don't you think?"

I turn away from her and continue sulking.

*Flash back*

_It was a long day and all of the readers were the same. All day I could hear them fan girling and freaking out about the new book. I was excited to get started but then they all killed it by making me replay the same three pages a million times. Oh well that is life I suppose. It was my last shift and that was when she caught my eye. A reader with long brown hair and blue eyes. She had eyes that would stand out in the middle of a crowd and that would understand everything you wanted to say before the first syllable left your lips. I fell in love with her immediately but our time together is always shorter compared to everyone else. _

*End of Flashback*

This meeting was roughly 4 years after our first book was published. I have been in a bad mood ever sense then especially when mom tried to set me up with Clarissa. She just didn't understand, unfortunately I have had to keep my love for her under wraps because an actor in love with his reader is the most taboo thing in our world. Luckily for my best friend Alec he was set up with the love of his life and doesn't really have to worry about anything. Though, when my character found out that Alec was gay I was tempted to punch myself in the face. How could someone be so oblivious? As I was lost in my thoughts Percy form the Percy Jackson series came up and sat next to me.

"Hey Jace." He said

"Hey Perce, How are you?" I looked around for the tiny blonde usually glued to his side. "Where is Annie?"

"Oh she is in the bathroom powdering her nose. We have a new scene coming up."

I nodded then he added "And by the way her name is Annabeth."

"Oh, Dude, I killed it during one of the scenes today."

"What scene?"

"The one where the dryad gives me 3 pearls, I ROCKED IT. People were clapping and everything." (**p.s. I haven't read the series in a few years so I forgot what the creature was that gave him the pearls.)**

Right then Annabeth came up to us said her "hellos" and ushered him off to their next scene. You know I like the guy but he can be so full of himself sometimes especially sense he has a book named after him. I looked over to the bartender Wanda who stars in The Host series and asked for another round of shots.

"No Jace." She said

"What why?"

"Because you have a scene coming up in 5 minutes."

"Your job is to help me forget my sorrows not remind me of them."

"I don't care Mr. get your but on set."

"Yes _mother."_

At that moment Cassandra rounded the corner and said "Let's get going Jace."

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Wanda commented

I cracked up laughing and walked towards the set. With a growing emptiness in my heart I went to start the longest day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Jace's Pov

As I walked down the hallway I passed by many other actors that were on their way to different areas of the building. I passed Mr. Crepsely, Darren Shan, and Darren Shan The author of the Cirque du freak series and two of the actors.

"I just don't see why my character has to die. I am the child's mentor after all. And in such a gruesome horrible wa-?" Mr. Crepsely was saying.

_Goodness he is still complaining about that? He found out he was going to die about a month ago…_

I passed by Edward and Bella who were shamelessly making out in the hallway. Good grief it looks like two dogs fighting over a stake. This is rather amusing in its own way, rounding the corner I see Alec and Magnus flirting again. Wow they are inseparable those two. But I suppose that is how I would be if I had the love of my life by my side right now.

"– you're going to have to kiss Clary today." Cassandra was saying

"Yeah, yeah, I am very aware of that." I wave it off.

"Make it convincing Jace. I don't want my readers to not read anymore."

"Please, when have I ever failed you?"

"Alright I trust you."

"Good now that is established can I go get ready?"

"Yes, of course."

I walk off in the direction of Alec and Magnus and interrupt their little party.

"Alec, Magnus, Are you two quite finished so we can go get ready now?"

"Awwww…..but I was just telling my angel this hilarious joke."

Alec blushed a crimson red and nodded.

"That's all fine and dandy but they need us now."

"Jace you are such a party pooper."

"Yeah….That's what I have been told."

I turn away from them and head to set three where I would be getting my outfit and makeup. I know right? They said I just need a dabble here and there. Though I am just like wait- I already have flawless skin why do I need anything?

Actually that is more something my character would say…which I guess you guys are used to. So staring into the mirror for a minute or two I find Jace and become him entirely so that I can get this over with. A cocky grin spreads itself across my face and I immediately recognize him.

"_Jace…..there you are."_ I thought to myself.

"_Yes, here I am." He winked. "Alright shall we?"_

A flash of red hair goes by my mirror and I know it is time to begin. Turning to my right I walk onto the stage and the director gives us where we are and what our motivations are and yack yack yack….Blah, Blah, Blah, and…Begin.

"_'We should probably go downstairs,' he said again. She was sure she was making him uncomfortable with the staring, but she didn't seem to be able to stop._

_ 'Alright,' she said finally. To her relief, her voice sounded normal. It was a further relief to look away from him as she turned around. The moon, directly overhead now, lit everything nearly to daylight brightness. In between one step and another she saw a white spark struck off something on the floor: it was the knife Jace had been using to cut apples, lying on its side. She jerked hastily back to avoid stepping on it, and her shoulder bumped his—he put a hand out to steady her, just as she turned to apologize, and then she was somehow in the circle of his arm and he was kissing her." _

"Cut!" the director said. "Reader put the book down for the night. Good work Jace the reader was excited and super stoked that you guys finally kissed."

"That's because I am fantastic at what I do." I wink and then look at Clarissa. In all honesty she is quite beautiful; but she is not the one for me. I love someone else….if only I coul- no. stop it that is a bad idea. It will be breaking every rule in the book. I couldn't possibly…well I just need to know if she thinks of me too….

*Readers Pov. **

I yawn as I put the book down. Jace _has finally made a move on clary. I am so happy. It has been almost a day sense I bought this book and I am flying through it. Oh well I have school in the morning so I had better go to sleep now. Although I can hardly stand the wait; how is this going to play out later?_ A million questions are racing themselves through my mind. _I love the characters and the whole idea behind the book. I am just glad I got all of my homework done early so that I was able to read all day._ I look over at my alarm clock and my eyes must have goggled out of my sockets. It read _**1:00 AM **__I can't believe that I am still awake. Come on stupid brain let me go to sleep. _

I get up and make some herbal tea and try to keep myself calm. _Jace has been on my mind all this time. I mean he seems like a self centered jerk but I think that deep down there is more to him. Or am I just hoping for something that is not true? Well I do hope that his character develops later on into something more. He seems like the tormented type. _I go to get another swig of my tea and see that it is now empty. Yawning I go back to my room and snuggle underneath the covers. It is going to be a very long day tomorrow. I curl up into a ball and start to drift off into a deep sleep.

**** The excerpt up above is from City of bones Chapter 17 page 315. ****


End file.
